Chosen
by Mnicknack
Summary: I suck at summaries! AU The Chosen are hedgehogs born with special abilities. Everything is peaceful in they valley until a visitor shows up, who's hiding something. The question is, will his secret be the downfall of the valley? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any Sonic characters, or that dog that lives across the street. I own Jurr, Ruby, all the other OCs that are going to be in this story, and the plot.**

**Amy Rose: Age 1**

The small, pink hedgehog swung her purple hammer, pounding her victims flat. _Bam! Bam! _She smiled, having completed her mission, and turned the block over. _Whap! Bam! _The baby hedgehog gurgled as she flattened the blocks for the 50th time on her brand new toy. She raised her hammer to strike again and swung.

The block stayed where it was. Amy looked at her hand, startled to see her hammer wasn't there anymore. She looked around and saw a red female hedgehog, a little older than herself, playing with the small hammer.

Her bottom lip began to tremble. That was _her_ hammer! Her_ precious_ hammer! Tears began to fall as she opened her mouth to let out a wail. Little baby Amy's hand began to tingle. When it ceased she felt a new weight in her hand and stopped mid-wail. In her hand was a new red hammer, just the right size for smashing.

The small hedgehog looked back at her older sister, who was still playing with the stolen hammer. Who cares? She had her own, new, better hammer to play with. Mrs. Rose came in suddenly. "Amykinz, what's wrong?" she asked, then spied Ruby with the purple hammer. "Oooh, did mean old Ruby take your favorite hammer?" she cooed, then turned to her youngest and gasped. "Honey! Come quick! Amy's a Chosen!"

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Age 6**

**(Same year)**

Sonic scrambled up the rocks away from his family. "I'm gonna go explore now, 'k?" he said in a cute little kid voice. "As long as you're back for lunch!" his father called back. (I don't know his parents' names, so I'm just going to call them George and Helen when I have to.)

Higher and higher he climbed until far away from his parents' view. He turned around and looked down at his picnicking family. "Hey! You look like itty bitty ants way down there!" he yelled down, but they didn't seem to hear him. Sonic didn't care and continued his exploration up the never ending mountain until there were no more footholds. Panting, he sat down on the near edge of a ledge, but far enough away so that no classic ledge-breaking-kid-falling-off-cliff would happen. But it happened anyway. "Aaaaaah!" the poor hedgehog yelled as a secret trap door opened, sending him down a chute until dropping him off at the bottom of a rock tunnel. He looked up, his eyes following the slide to the top, which was coincidentally right above him, only to see the cleverly hidden trap door close shut once again.

"Uh oh," Sonic mumbled. "Now I'm gonna be late and Mama's gonna get mad 'cause now I'm all dirty." He sighed and picked himself up.

Even though there was no light, the should be dark tunnel was still light enough so that he could still see. The tunnel was dark, but was light enough that he could see. The ground smooth and the walls were also smooth, but also slick, like stalactites and stalagmites in caves, but there was no trace of water to be found. It wasn't hot, nor was it cold, but a somewhat comfortably cool and relaxing temperature.

The blue hedgehog walked around for a minute in the labyrinth like tunnel. "Oh boy, isn't this place great?" he said in awe as he searched for a way out.

But fate wasn't about to let that happen so before finding an exit he discovered a wall full of strange writing. Sonic looked at this tremendous wall before a thought popped into his head. "Heeeeeeey, I've seen these scribbles before! Mama told me 'bout these. They're. . . ummmm. . . Oh yeah! The "Ane Chent Language" or somethin' like that. Daddy said when I get bigger I could learn it in class." He stared at the wall for a few more minutes before coming up with a decision.

"I'm gonna keep this place a secret, 'cause then it will be my secret place, and when I get bigger I'll know what it means." Sonic gazed proudly at his discovery.

He got up to look for more treasures, but remembered something very important. "Oh yeah!" he spun back to the wall. "I gotta go now, or my mama and daddy will eat all the chili dogs without me! Bye-bye secret wall! Don't go anywhere!" He ran quickly down the corridor, quicker than he had ever seen the grown-ups run.

He stopped. Faster than the grown-ups? This place is amazing! "Hey! Another secret for my secret place!" he turned to the direction he just came. "Thank-you secret wall!" he yelled. Normally, others would have thought he was Chosen, but if he was Chosen, he would have found out _years_ ago.

The blue hedgehog, no, the _fastest_ blue hedgehog, ran towards the exit to join his parents in the picnic.

**Chosen and The Valley**

Chosen are hedgehogs with special abilities that come in several types, such as: metal, physical, and wielding. They always reveal their special abilities at a young age, the earliest from birth and the latest at four years are dubbed 'Chosen" because the hedgehogs who receive their powers seems random. A hedgehog's parents could have it, but the children themselves wouldn't, and hedgehogs who haven't been Chosen for generations would have a Chosen child.

The village, named Jurr, is inhabited only by hedgehogs, and rarely gets visitors, due to the fact that it's surrounded by dangerous mountains, and those who get passed the mountains get lost in the seemingly endless forest, or pass right by without even knowing that there was a village in the first place. When, on a rare occasion, a visitor does stumble upon Jurr, its always a treat for the younger children, and a pleasure to the friendly and forever-welcoming adults.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well? How is it for my first chapter of my first fanfic? I was very proud at how little Sonic's voice came out. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED! But no flames, please. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but my summer is very busy. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: SOOOO SORRY! I tried to update, I really did! I just went on a vacation over the weekend, which was really fun. :) For those of you who might read this chapter and think its a filler. You're wrong. It might be boring, but it's very important in one simple way. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SONIC, AMY, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE! I own all the OCs, which I shall name in the next disclaimer. What are you still reading this for? Read, I say! READ!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonic: Age 17**

Sonic raced down the hill on his skateboard. He waved at a couple of his classmates as he passed them. They looked up to see him and casually waved back. He smiled and looked back at the road.

He sped faster as he neared his destination. He skidded to a stop at the bottom of the hill and kicked up his skateboard, right as the first bell rang.

"Right on time, as usual." grinned his dark purple friend, Jeff. "Don't forget, we're racing today."

They bumped knuckles as they separated for class.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he answered.

He joined the stampede of hedgehogs trying to get to their classes. A few bruises and squashed toes later, he arrived to his favorite (sarcasm) class. Calculus.

Sonic took his seat and awaited the bell to signal the elderly periwinkle hedgehog to begin her torture. While she demonstrated her miraculous talent at boring the speed demon, he couldn't help but zone out as he begged for the period to hurry up and _end_.

He, as well as all the rest of the students, was brought painfully back to reality as Mrs. Peri brought out her attention weapon. Did I mention she had a foghorn?

"Quiet! I don't blame Sonic for not being able to hear my question with all of you gabbing like turkeys." She looked sternly around the now dead-silent class, and for the first time in his life, Sonic was grateful for the foghorn.

_She must've thought I didn't hear the question! _Sonic thought with relief. Now he just had to wait for her to repeat the question.

Right on cue, Mrs. Peri said, "As I said before. Sonic, will you come and finish this problem?"

The blue hedgehog sighed and stood up to complete the task on the white board. A few minutes later, which felt like forever to the speedster, he capped the marker and looked hopefully at the teacher.

She nodded. "That's right. Now for homework this evening. . ." Sonic let out a sigh as she went off on the homework assignment and returned to his seat.

Rebecca, or "Becca," as everybody called her raised her hand.

"No, I will not let the Chosen have an extra night to complete their homework because of practice." the periwinkle hedgehog turned to look every Chosen in the eyes. Scary. "I am very aware of the after school Chosen practice, _and _of the race this afternoon." she turned to look at Rob, a dark red hedgehog, who sheepishly lowered his hand.

"Now, if you'd actually look at the homework I've assigned, you would have noticed that I generously gave you less homework than usual."

Just as she completed her sentence, the bell rang, signaling freedom. Everybody rushed out of the room, repeating the stampede that happened earlier that morning.

With 20 seconds to spare, Sonic sat down at his desk. Thankfully, this was one of the less painful of his classes, one that he actually liked. This one was known as Language Arts to the younger kids, but to them was simply English.

A young golden colored hedgehog with green eyes walked to the front of the room.

"Ok, how many of you remembered about the reading quiz we have today?" a groan rang out from most of the students, whether they read or not.

"Alright, now how many of you remembered I said I'd give you 5 minutes to review?" Teachers can be awesome, yet cruel at the same time.

Some of the less prepared students got out their books and started reading like their lives depended on it, while others just started talking or staring into space. A few people just started reviewing, not behind, but not wanting to be caught unaware. Sonic was one of these, having found extra time over the weekend to do the reading. He reread the section and a little back for review. He noticed a paper float gently down onto his desk.

He looked back and waited for Ms. Anders to give them permission to start the test. She did, and the blue hedgehog, as well as the rest of the students, started writing. When he finished the questions, he looked at the back, and stared at his least favorite part of the quiz. The essay. Sighing, he began, pausing every so often to think. When he finally finished, he calmly walked towards the inbox to insert his paper.

When he returned to his seat, half the people were done. The rest of class was the same, reading, writing, discussing, the likes. When the bell rang, Sonic hurried off to lunch, so as not to be caught in the back of the line.

When he finally sat down at a table, it slowly filled up with his friends, mostly other members of the track team, and Mace. Mace was an orange hedgehog with blue eyes and was Chosen. His Chosen ability was strength, giving him the ability to lift, throw, and punch through just about anything. Surprisingly enough, though, he was not much of a bully. He was too busy showing off to the girls, not that he would bully if given the opportunity.

Those of you who go to high school would probably call this a "Jock Table," and truth be told, it was. Laughing and joking, they somehow managed to finish lunch each day.

"Hey Mace, you going to watch today's race?" Jason, a dark green hedgehog asked.  
"Sorry, I got Chosen practice today."

"Ooooh, yeah! Sorry to hear that! I know you love practice, but I still wish you could come." Nathan, a light green hedgehog and the younger brother/twin of Jason added.

"Yeah! You gotta watch me cream Rob today!" Sonic added with a laugh.

"Hey!"

"Aw, come on, Sonic, we all know you always beat Rob! Next time I come to a game, I want to watch you leave Jason in the dust!" Mason said, pointing his fork at Sonic, then Jason. "It's always you in second, and on your bad days, third. You gotta have one of your rare good days, dude, next time I come 'round."

Sonic laughed and playfully bumped Jason.

"You hear that, Jay? I gotta beat you next time Mason watches us."

"HA! I'd like to see you try! You've only beat me twice!" the elder twin raised two fingers. "Twice!"

The blue hedgehog ignored that comment, but looked over his shoulder to see a pretty pink hedgehog glance over his way. She quickly turned away, clearly embarrassed. The speed demon turned around to find his friends all laughing, and Nathan singing.

"Sonic and Amy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" by then Nathan was laughing so hard he fell off his seat, but unfortunately for Sonic, continued his laughter.

Sonic's eyes widened and he waved his hands out in front of him. "No, no, no, no! I just-" but he was cut off by Rob.

"Hey dude! Maybe you should tell Coach to invite all the Chosen to one of the races, so then Mace can watch a game, and you can have a little fan girl to watch you get creamed by Jason!"

Sonic opened his mouth with a clever comeback, but the bell, that stupid thing, kept him silent. He joined his friends to finish the day.

**Amy: Age 12**

**(the ages are going to stay this way, so from now on its going to be just "Amy" or "Sonic.")**

Amy walked into lunch and sat with her friends. The table was full of Chosen, and a couple of their friends. She sat down at the end and ate silently, and observed. Becca, with her brown quills and matching eyes, with the Chosen ability of mind control (which she hardly ever used) and telepathy, used it to tell Silver about his chips. Silver, with his quills the color of silver, (who would've thought?) and his eyes the color of gold, used his telekinesis to grab his chips back from Storm, who hid them behind her lunch bag as a joke. Storm, with her beautiful grey quills and her hazel eyes and the power to summon any weather, ducked as Silver threw a cup of water at her as payment for the joke, heading right at Chase. Chase, with his light blue quills and his blue eyes froze the water in its place, and stuck it fast to the cup.

Silver looked at the cup and then back at Chase and laughed. Amy was brought back out of her thoughts by a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to her right to see her best friend, Storm.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked with a playful look in her eyes. "Someone might think you're plotting the ultimate. . . PRANK!" she shouted the last word and started tickling the pink hedgehog.

"Hey! Ha ha ha. Stop that! It tickles!" After a few more moments of torment, Storm let up. (Heh, Heh, I told a joke.)

"Besides," Amy clutched her aching side and wiped away a tear. "I was just thinking.

By now all the eyes were on the duo.

Becca had a mischievous smile on her face. "Ooh, I bet I know what you were thinking about. You were probably day dreaming about the day Sonic took you out on a date, or better yet, kissed you." she bent over, laughing.

The rest of the group were trying (and failing) to stifle their laughter. Amy blushed madly. Sure, she had a crush on the blue member of the track team, but that was NOT what she was thinking about at all. Not even close. She glanced over at the "Jock Table" and by chance, Sonic glanced back.

She turned her head around as fast as she could, causing all her friends to laugh even harder. Her face turned even redder, if that was possible.

"I was just thinking about the test we have in science." she mumbled.

Everyone stopped laughing abruptly and their eyes widened in fear. Now it was Amy's turn to laugh.

"Crap." Silver said plainly. They all had science in the afternoon, half of them straight after lunch, giving them no time to study. Not all teachers gave you time to study. The group of Chosen groaned a split second before the bell rang.

Storm grabbed the pink hedgehog's hand as they rushed to biology.

Amy sat at the far right of the room, with one seat occupied by Storm on her right, giving her a nice view from the second story. 2 seats away from her sat Rob, and right next to her sat down Sonic. Thankfully, before either of them noticed, Ms. Berg walked into the room. She was white with pink eyes, an albino.

"Ok, everybody! I know you all studied for the test," she looked around the class full of deer-in-the-headlight looks and continued. "But, I have something I need to do first, so you can study for 10 minutes." she smiled at the looks of gratitude she received from her students.

Storm leaned over and whispered in Amy's ear. "I think she just wanted to see everyone's reactions when she gave them time to study." Amy snickered.

Though her classmates tried to hide it, the teachers knew about the party the night before. There was a forecast that a meteor shower would take place at 10 pm that evening, and the meteorologist was Chosen with predicting weather, so everyone from pre-teens to early twenties came and had a dance with refreshments. The teachers must have felt pretty generous, because they had been getting breaks all day.

As Amy franticly wrote down her answers, she happened to glance to her left to see Sonic sitting there. She turned back to her paper, trying desperately to focus. When she finally finished, she gladly stood up to put her paper away, and was dismayed to see Sonic stand up as well.

As she turned in her paper, she turned around and bumped right into her crush.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

He looked at her kindly. "Hey, don't worry about it." and then returned back to his seat.

Amy sat down and got butterflies. He was always so nice! Even to a klutz like her!

The rosy hedgehog sighed and waited for the class to end.

* * *

Chosen

Mace, strength

Rebecca (Becca), mind control/telepathy

Silver (duh), telekinesis

Amy, summons hammer

Storm, summons storms

Chase, freeze

Track Team

Jeff

Rob

Jason (older twin)

Nathan (younger twim)

Sonic

* * *

**Author's Note: For those of you who who guess the purpose of this chapter, review and tell me. If you're right, I will add your OC if you want. You have to tell me which side of the story you want them to play in and if he/she's Chosen or not, and the likes. I also want to know who you think should be paired up! ChosenXTT (track team) or ChosenxChosen. NO GAY PAIRINGS! I will include the winning pairing, unless there's a tie, which will make it a double. But if its a love triangle, we'll have a stand off, or whatever you call it! Don't forget about the purpose of this chapter! I'm just rambling now, aren't I? Review and tell me your answers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm alive! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I got pneumonia which took me out of school for a week and put me up to my neck in overdue homework. Thankfully, my grades got reset when the term ended, so I now have more time to write. By the way, I think I'm going to change the setting into a more junior high-ish setting since I'm only an 8th grader. I can't do high school because I've never experienced it before. Sorry!**

**Also, please don't expect me to update often. Unbelievable as it may sound, I actually have a life outside Fanfiction and I can hardly get on the computer anyways. **

**By the way, I don't own Sonic, Silver, or Amy. The rest belong to me. (Your character is coming soon, Koollolly)**

**

* * *

**

The bell rang freedom for the teen hedgehogs. The Chosen and the Track Team walked quickly to their after school activities. While the other student tried to escape their prison as quickly as possible, they found no real reason to rush. When they reached the exit, they went their separate ways.

"I think we're racing West today." Jeff said to Rob.

"I could've sworn it was North." Rob replied.

The forest of Jurr was separated into four schools. North, which was famous mostly for its clubs, East, known for science, West, known for its sports, and South. South was where, no matter which area you lived in, the Chosen where schooled. The reason for that was because it was less expensive to build one big training field than four separate ones.

When they arrived to the field, however, it was empty except for a grey hedgehog.

"HEY COACH RUDY!" Nathan cupped his hands around his mouth. "WHERE IS EVERYBODY?"

Coach Rudy waited for them to be within talking range before replying.

"Cancelled." he said plainly. "Apparently East had an explosion in the school so they couldn't make it."

"Darn!" Jason stated.

"After stretches you could race each other if you feel like it." Coach Rudy stated.

The team shrugged and began their exercises. Five minutes later they finished their stretches. Bored, they decided to race each other.

They lined up at the white line, waiting for their signal.

"Five laps. Three, two, one, go!"

Sonic paced himself, as he always did. Ever since he found his secret place when he was a little kid, he could run fast, unimaginably fast. By the third lap, Sonic realized he was the same distance between Rob and Jason as he always was.

_Well,_ he thought to himself, _if I'm suppose to beat Jason soon, I better look like I'm getting better._

When anybody looks at speed, they want to know how fast or how long you can run. When you have secret super speed, it's all about precision. Yeah, he could go fast, but he knew exactly how fast seemed normal, even to the point of faking progress. It was difficult, but Sonic sped up the tiniest amount.

Last lap. He slowly, unnoticeably gained on Jason. Not enough to beat him, but just enough to show progress.

As always, Jason won, followed closely by Sonic, then Rob, then Nathan, and Jeff. They sat down, panting. (Or in Sonic's case, faking it.)

"Ok, bye." said Coach. The team started to stand and walk out, but as they were walking, something sparkling caught his eye from across the field.

"You guys go on without me, I have something I need to do."

His friends waved and left. The blue hedgehog walked over to the edge of the field to where two trees grew. The rest of the trees were scattered, but these were close. So close, in fact, that their branches intertwined. These trees were called Lovers' End. A legend stated that two hedgehogs who were forbidden to see each other met there every night until they one night they just disappeared. Of course, Sonic wasn't there for the silly gossip.

He knelt down and picked up an odd metal tool. It had a handle and a metal spiral for whoever-knows-what.

_This is weird. The only person who uses tools like these lives on the other side of Jurr. There's no way this is his. _he thought.

The fastest thing alive stared at it for a few seconds, then stuffed it in his quills, where he stored his more personal belongings. Sonic stood up, brushed the dirt off, and ran home.

* * *

Amy walked with her friends to the building that stood apart from the others. It was big, like a colosseum. Inside were many tools for Chosen training. Including an obstacle coarse, projectiles, and- her personal favorite- the box. She summoned her hammer. Silver's hands glowed turquoise, Chase's glowed almost white-blue, Becca's eyes turned dark brown. Storm's golden eyes looked as if they were on fire and Mace just stood there looking macho.

Mrs. Daye stood in the center of the Chosen Training Area, or the CTA. She had blue eyes and black hair that almost always wore in a pony tail. When they all assembled, she addressed them.

"Alright, today you're pretty much going to practice with the box. Your record is 78. Let's see if you can break it today." said Mrs. Daye.

Amy let out a silent cheer. The aim of the game- err, exercise- was to keep the box in the air as long as possible without breaking it. It was kind of like beach ball. Sometimes they played it as volley ball and separated into two teams. The stood in a circle, waiting for the crate-sized object to be dropped. The claw holding it released it above Storm's head. It fell a few yards before a wind hit it over to Chase. He formed a large baseball bat over his arm and swung when the box was in range. It flew over to Becca. Using her mind control, she nudged Silver's thoughts, which made him use his powers to grab a wooden plank and hit it towards Mace. He jumped high in the air and kicked it to Silver. The silver hedgehog used the weapon he already had and hit it over to Amy. She hit it over to Storm who reflectively summoned a lightning bolt and broke the box into tiny splinters. The lightning went haywire and zapped all the metal in the room, giving the room a smell of burnt metal.

"Whoops." the gray hedgehog mumbled.

"I guess that ends practice for today with 6 hits. You need to stop relying on lightning, Storm. You have no control over the major parts of a storm without the presence of one. Now you should all go home and do your homework."

* * *

Sonic slammed the book shut. The alarm clock blinked 4:58 pm.

"Yes! Finally finished with two minutes to spare!" he yelled.

He only had enough time to go down to the ruins if he was done with his homework before 5:00. "The Ruins" as he had dubbed them, was a hidden room in one of the mountains in Jurr that he had found when he was a little kid. It was there that he unlocked his speed. To get there, the blue blur had to run for five minutes to get up to the mountains, another five minutes to get to the room, and the same to leave, giving him forty minutes to translate.

Sonic ran out the door. He zigzagged through the forest-the one reason it took him so long to get to the ruins. When he finally arrived, he took out his ancient Jurr languages dictionary and sat down it the room with only a few candles for light. The dictionary was only for the words he didn't know, which were few. Time for the last part of the line.

_. . . and rescue all of Jurr._

Unfortunately, it used up all his time to write just those five words. His watch beeped 6:00 pm. Sonic sighed and quickly pinched the fire out from the candles. He started for home, thinking about the writing, like he always did.

Maybe tomorrow he could finish the stanza. Apparently, the writing on the walls were prophecies and chants. The one previous seemed to be a chant of sorts.

_The servers are the seven Chaos._

_Chaos is power, __power is enriched by the heart._

_The controller server to unify the chaos._

Though Sonic didn't know what it meant, a chill went down his spine when he read it. When he copied it down, it felt. . . powerful. That was the only way he could describe it. But if it was, it was a power he could never obtain. He had spoken it aloud when he finished the chant, but it felt wrong, like it wasn't meant for his lips. Before he knew it, Sonic was standing at the edge of town. He couldn't run in, that would give his secret away. But he arrived there quickly, anyway. Just in time for dinner.

* * *

Amy looked out her window, her homework finished on her desk along with an alarm clock which blinked 6:00. He usually came around about. . .

Sonic walked passed her house. On most nights, he would come walking or running by at exactly that time. She didn't know why, but it made her feel good just to see him. Though she was curious, she never asked why Sonic almost always ran into the forest at 6 o'clock. The pink hedgehog could never gather enough courage to talk to him. He disappeared around the bend to his own house.

_Oh well. _Amy thought. _One day I'll find out what he does out there most every night._

"Amy! It's time for dinner! Hurry up and get down here before your food gets cold!" her mother called from downstairs. No time for fantasies. Amy looked at the distant forest. What does he do out there?

* * *

**Please criticize me all you want! My Christmas present to you is a story. The greatest gift a reader can give a writer is information on how we can do better. Please tell me what I do terribly and what I can improve. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Not much to say about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, Silver, and believe it or not, the Mystery Man who you will meet this chapter. I also don't own Crystal, who belongs to Kollolly. Everyone else is MINE, MINE, MINE!**

* * *

Sonic arrived at school, the bell ringing just as he sat down. It would be a few minutes before school actually started, giving the hedgehogs time to talk. A few seconds later, a purple hedgehog walked in and sat down behind him. Sonic turned around in his seat.

"Hey, Crystal. Where were you yesterday?" Silver asked the purple hedgehog.

"I had a fever. Really bad one, too." Crystal replied.

"Of course. What else would it have been?" Becca rolled her eyes.

"Duh, she's a pyromaniac!" Sonic said.

Crystal punched him playfully in the shoulder. "It's pyrokinetic, not pyromaniac, dummy."

"Eh, same difference." he shrugged.

"No, a pyromaniac lights things on fire for the fun of it. A pyrokinetic _controls _fire. Get it?"

"But you like igniting things, don't you?" he said with fake innocence.

"You're hopeless." she said.

"I try." he replied.

They chatted aimlessly until Mrs. Peri used her foghorn and reminded the class none-to-gently that school started.

* * *

Amy noticed Sonic drop something as he left class.

"Hey, wait!" she picked it up and ran after him, but he was gone.

The pink hedgehog looked at the object in her hand. It was a little red colored notebook. When she removed her finger from the front, the color stuck to it. The fingerprint revealed a light green under the dust. It looked worse for wear. Amy rubbed the dust off the front.

_Ancient Translation_

_by G. R._

He takes that class? Never would she have thought Sonic would sit through something as boring as that. The history teacher, Mr. Jenson, was boring; even for a teacher. Sonic must've had a whole lot of stamina to survive that class. He must take this book everywhere with him for it to gather so must dust. . . red dust? Where would he get red dust? The only place you could find dust that shade of red was in the mountains surrounding Jurr. Maybe she could find him there? A hopeful thought. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he could probably hike there in a few hours.

_Ok,_ Amy thought. _I'll head our there tonight. It's a good excuse to hike, camp, _and_ talk to him. Genius!_

When school let out, Amy ran for her house. She flung open the front door and ran right past two adult hedgehogs and up to her room.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" she called. "I'm going camping this weekend, ok?"

She crossed her fingers and prayed hard as she grabbed her red dresses and flung them into a bag. If they were in a good mood, she would be in the green. If they weren't. . .

"Who with?" her mom yelled up the stairs.

"There better not be any boys there." her dad added.

"No boys, no girls. I'm going alone." she answered as she flung in a jacket.

"Ok, sweety, but only on one condition." Mrs. Rose called.

Amy felt hope. "Ok, name it!" she cheered.

"Rose has to go with you." Mr. Rose shouted.

"What? Why?" she cried.

"You don't expect us to let you go alone, do you? What would happen if you fell and sprained your ankle? No one would be there to help you." her mom reasoned.

"Yes, Mom." she grumbled.

"Is that a deal?"

"I said 'Yes, Mom!'"the pink hedgehog replied.

Amy finished packing and grabbed a tent from the basement. She walked up the stairs and heard the door close.

"Hey, Rosie, guess what?" she said as her older sister walked passed.

"What? We better not be having dinner with the Hansen'sagain. I hate the way Becca stares." **(A/N AKA, Becca Hansen, Chosen)**

"We're not. We are going camping. You and me, up in the mountains. We'll be back by Saturday night, so pack up."

"Really? Awesome!" the rose colored hedgehog ran up the stairs to her room, right across the room from her younger sister's.

Though she didn't act like it, Rose loved outdoors activities. Camping, hiking, sports, you name it, she loved it all. A half hour of packing later, they were finally ready to go.

* * *

Sonic walked leisurly through the field. Maybe he could find another strange little trinket like the strange tool he found earlier that week. A cool breeze whipped his quills back. It was the perfect day for a run up in the mountains. As he approached the trees, he noticed a figure on his knees and back bent. Was he. . . bowing to the trees? He chuckled at the thought. As he walked closer, the mysterious visitor seemed to be searching for something. Wait. . . visitor! A visitor was in Jurr!

"Hey!" he greeted the man. Said man looked up.

He was unlike any Visitor Sonic had ever seen. He was very round, had a long mustache, and wore glasses.

"Hello. And who might you be?" he smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." he said. **(A/N You knew that was coming, didn't you?)**

"I'm Dr. Robotnik." he returned to combing the grass.

Sonic walked around the man, trying to get a better view at what he was doing. "Did you lose something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Earlier this week I visited this spot and seemed to have misplaced something of mine." the Dr. replied.

Sonic knelt in the grass, joining him in the search. "What is it?"

"You'll know it when you see it." Dr. Robotnik turned to a new patch.

"What's it look like?" the hedgehog pressed.

"It's a small bit of metal that _used_ to have a handle, but that broke off sometime ago," the round man replied. "and spirals at the top. Like a screw."

Sonic stopped searching and instead reached into his quills. "You mean like this?"

He pulled out the strange tool he found earlier. That man's eyes lit up.

"Yes, that's it," he held out his hand, Sonic gave him the strange device. "Thank you."

"Glad I could help." Sonic stood up, brushing himself off.

Dr. Robotnik also stood and dusted himself off.

"See you around!" Sonic said, running off.

The man waved as Sonic sped towards home, then walked towards an unknown destination.

* * *

**Finally got the chapter up! It's really short and took me ages to write for some reason. I noticed I didn't give my OC's last names when I introduced them, so I'll try to. Someday. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to get these up, but I'm a slow writer. Advice is invited and encouraged. By the way, Crystal is a Chosen and controls fire, if I didn't make that clear. It only makes sense that she gets sick from fevers, right?**


End file.
